The Phantom Family
by WriterGirl713
Summary: Danny and Sam are 20 years old and have a cute 3 year old HALFA! On the morning of their anniversary, Danny and Sam decide to go to Uncle Tucker's house with little Lilith...
1. Intangibility Practice

Hi everyone! Here's chapter 1! Enjoy, and don't forget to review! 

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer:** And I'll say it again, I don't own Danny Phantom

****

**_Chapter 1: Intangibility Practice_**

"'Morning, Sammy!" Danny said. It was exactly six years after Danny and Sam had admitted their feelings for each other. "'Morning, Danny." Sam muttered sleepily. She leaned over and kissed him deeply. "I love you." Danny smiled in that way only he could. It made her think he knew something she didn't... or he was planning something. "I love you, too. But you know what?" Sam frowned. "What do I know?" She answered. "Well, for one, it's our anniversary, and for two, you need some mouthwash." Sam stuffed the pillow in his face. "Hey! I was joking!" He yelled, still laughing his head off. He turned the pillow intangible and took it out of Sam's hands. "Hey, you cheater!" She said, grinning.

Ever since that day six years ago, Sam had decided to drop the Goth thing, so she wasn't above breaking into giggle fits anymore. And she did just that when Danny returned the pillow to tangibility and stuffed it in her face. She yanked the pillow out of Danny's hands and rolled over onto him, looking him in the eyes. "You know what?" She asked sweetly, raising an eyebrow. Danny liked this game. He stared deeply into Sam's eyes and a small beam of green light connected his to hers. He began flipping through her thoughts. This was his favorite ghost power. He'd learned it the day he asked Sam to marry him. He could read people's minds from farther off, but he liked this way best.

At first he found nothing he didn't already know, but then something caught his attention. He blinked, breaking the connection between them. "How the hell can you hear her from here? The monitor's not even on!" He said incredulously. Sam laughed softly. "Come on, she's waking up." She said, rolling off of Danny and getting out of bed. Danny shook his head in amazement before following Sam out of the room and down the hall.

"Morning, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!" Lilith said happily. The two-year-old was jumping up and down on her new big girl bed. Sam smiled, but tried to be stern. "Good morning Lily. What has Mommy told you about jumping on your bed?" Lilith stopped jumping and thought for a moment. She shrugged her shoulders cutely. Sam made a mental note to kill Danny for teaching her that. "We don't jump on the bed, Lilith. Remember what happened to the monkeys?" Lilith smiled at this and began to sing. "Five wittle monkeys jumpin' on the bed! One fell off and bumped his head! Mommy cawled da doctor and the doctor said, 'no more monkeys jumpin' on da bed!'" Danny laughed and started to sing along with his daughter. "Four little monkeys jumpin' on the bed! One fell off and bumped his head! Momma called the doctor and the doctor said, 'no more monkeys jumpin' on the bed!'" Danny elbowed Sam playfully and she too began to sing. "Three little monkeys jumpin' on the bed! One fell off and bumped his head! Momma called the doctor and the doctor said, 'no more monkeys jumpin' on the bed!" Lilith stopped singing and began to giggle uncontrollably while Sam and Danny finished the song, both on the edge of cracking up as well. "Two little monkeys jumpin' on the bed! One fell off and bumped his head! Momma called the doctor and the doctor said, 'no more monkeys jumpin' on the bed! One little monkey jumpin' on the bed! He fell off and bumped his head! Momma called the doctor and the doctor said, 'no more monkeys jumpin' on the bed! No more monkeys jumpin' on the bed! None fell off and bumped their heads!" (A/N I don't remember how the song ended, but this ending was good as any)

Sam sat down next to the laughing Lilith and tickled her ribs. She screamed happily and squirmed away. Danny sat down beside her and put her on his lap. "Well, now do you know why you're not supposed to jump on the bed?" He asked, grinning at his daughter. "Yup! 'cause da monkeys fall off!" Danny chuckled. "That's right! Now come on, breakfast time!" "Yay! Den we can go fwying?" She asked, smiling pitifully up at her father with her bottom lip sticking out. Danny sighed. He made a mental note to kill Sam for teaching her the puppy dog pout. "Okay, we'll go flying after breakfast. Do you want to fly to Uncle Tucker's house?" Lilith grinned and clapped her hands. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She shouted.

"Alright, Lily, are we ready?" She smiled and nodded furiously. They were in the living room and were getting ready for their flight. "Go ahead, then." Sam said, watching her daughter proudly. She closed her eyes tight and concentrated hard. Two blue white rings formed around her tiny waist and traveled up and down her little body. When she opened her once amethyst eyes, they were glowing electric blue and she was Lily Phantom. Danny smiled proudly and turned into Danny Phantom. He picked Sam up and floated a few feet off the ground. "Let's go, Lily." He said to his little halfa. She flew up to him and giggled some more. "I wike fwying!" She giggled. Danny and Sam both grinned. "Alright Lily, you go first. Just pretend you can go through the ceiling and you really will, okay?" She'd been having a bit of trouble controlling her tangibility and Danny was trying to teach her, but it was pretty hard to teach a two-year-old to control ghost powers.

Lily Phantom focused hard and flew up to the ceiling. She closed her eyes and hit it with a dull thud. "Daddy, it didn't work." She said, her bottom lip quivering. "That's okay, baby. Try again." He said encouragingly. She did, but once again hit the ceiling. "Daddy, pwease help." "Just try one more time, okay sweetie?" Lily sighed and nodded. "Okay, but den you'll help?" "I sure will." He said. Lily smiled and tried to go intangible again. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she was floating above the roof of her house. Danny soon followed her through the roof with Sam in his arms. "I did it, Mommy! I did it Daddy!" She shouted joyously. "You sure did, honey." Sam said. She was so proud of her little halfa. "Wet's go to Uncle Tuckie's house now!" And with that they flew off in the direction of Sam and Danny's best friend, Tucker Foley.

* * *

**Okay, maybe not my best work, but I'll introduce the plot in the next chappie.I hope you liked chapter 1, please R&R!**

**-WriterGirl713, the Devil's Angel and unofficial Master of Fluff**


	2. Uncle Tucker

**Hi everyone! I'm FINALLY updating! Oh, and a reviewer pointed out to me that the lemon was a lot like A Need To Talk: The Extended Version, so I looked it up and read it. Turns out, the two stories did sound a lot alike, so I'm really sorry about that too. If you want me to take it out, just say something. Well, anyways, here's Chapter 2! Read, Enjoy, & Review!**

**The Phantom Family**

_**Chapter 2: Uncle Tucker**_

Danny chuckled as he watched Lilith fly. She still didn't have very good balance and was constantly flipping over onto her back without meaning to. To say the very least, it was quite a sight to watch a young halfa trying to master the power of flight.

"I wuv fwying!" She shouted happily. "That makes three of us." Sam said, gazing up into Danny's glowing green eyes. He looked down at her and blushed. He never really got over her staring at him like that, but he loved it.

"Is dat Uncle Tuckie's houwse?" Lilith asked, pointing to a random house. Danny laughed. "No, Lily, that's not Uncle Tucker's house. I'll tell you when we get there. "Umkay!" Lily said happily.

A few minutes later, Danny began to descend. "Come on Lily, Uncle Tucker's house is right there." He said, pointing as best he could with Sam in his arms. Lily burst out laughing and dove steeply. Sam gasped, but Lily did a few summersaults in the air and leveled out some. "Relax, Sammy. She knows what she's doing...I think." Sam chuckled softly, "Well, you sure sound confident and reassuring, don't you?" "Just doin' my job!" Danny said, grinning and landing softly in Tucker's backyard.

"Well, if it isn't Danny Phantom, Sam Fenton, and Lily Phantom!" Tucker said, smiling. He was sitting in a chair on his front porch working on his laptop. Lily landed and ran into Tucker's open arms. "How's my favorite little niece?" He asked as she hugged the air from his lungs. "Me good Uncle Tuckie! Wet's pway!" Tucker laughed and set Lily on his knee, bouncing her up and down. She was giggling fit to burst. In fact she was so happy; she turned human again without even knowing it!

"Lilith, could you please go and see Mommy for a minute while I talk to Uncle Tucker?" Danny Fenton asked his daughter. "Awww." Lilith said. Tucker set her down and she ran over to Sam. "Hi Mommy!" She said happily. Sam took Lilith in her arms and began to spin around in circles. Lilith began giggling again as she was swung around and around.

"Hey, Tuck, can I get you to baby-sit Lilith for a few hours?" Tucker looked skeptical. "Um, dude, I can play with her when you and Sam are around, but I don't know if I can control her if she gets into trouble. I mean, Sam's her mom, and you've got ghost powers, but I'm just Uncle Tucker. I don't have ghost powers like she does." Danny rolled his eyes. "Don't sweat it Tuck, Lily's a perfect angel. Anyway, how else can Sam and I get to pet store to buy the puppy without her knowing? It is her birthday present." Tucker crossed his arms. "Sorry Danny, but I just can't baby-sit a halfa, 'cause you'll end up blaming me when she goes and finds a ghost and the whole city ends up destroyed." Danny's blue eyes started to glow green. "Okay, fine! I'll baby-sit Lilith!" Danny smiled smugly and his eyes returned to their normal ice blue. "Thanks Tucker, I knew you'd see it my way." He said jokingly. Tucker just glared.

"Hey Lily! Guess what?" Sam stopped spinning Lilith and set her down. She started to wobble over to her father with a huge grin on her face, but ended up falling over instead. Both Danny and Sam grinned. Lily loved getting dizzy, but she couldn't do much once she got that way. "What, Daddy?" She asked, slurring her already jumbled words slightly. "You're going to stay with Uncle Tucker for a while." Her dizziness subsided; Lilith got up from the ground and clapped her hands. "Yay! I get to pway wif Uncle Tuckie!" And with that she ran over to Tucker and jumped back up on his knee.

"Well, let's go Sammy." Danny said, going ghost. In the background, Lilith hiccupped and a purple mist escaped her lips, signaling a ghost relative's presence. Sam nodded that she was ready and Danny scooped her up into his arms and leapt into the air. "Bye Lilith, be good for Uncle Tucker!" Sam called as Danny flew higher.

Danny took a deep breath of the fresh air of the high skies and smiled down at the love of his life. "We haven't flown alone for awhile." He said mischievously. Sam giggled. "I know, brings back memories, doesn't it?" She said, smiling sweetly. She leaned farther into his cold body and kissed him gently. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it, nibbling gently on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sam obliged and the passionate battle of the tongues was begun.

When Sam finally pulled away for air, her eyes widened and her appearance took on that of a deer in the headlights. "Danny, look out!" She screamed. If Danny's heart had been beating, it would have stopped then. Not wasting the second that could mean life or death, Danny went intangible and flew through the Bowing 747.

"Wow." Sam choked through her erratic breathing. "That was close." "Yeah." Danny squeaked. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, how about you Danny?" "Yeah, I'm good. Hey, there's the pet store." And with that Danny began to descend.

Danny touched down in the alley between the pet store and the toy store beside it and turned human. Now that his heart was beating again, it was pounding in his chest painfully. He took a deep breath and set Sam down. She was just as rattled. "That was scary." She said. "Yeah." Danny said again. They both sat down and held each other until their breathing settled down a bit.

Sam took a deep breath. "Come on, let's go and get Lilith a puppy." She said with a smile. She got up and offered Danny her hand, which he took.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's it. Sorry I took so long to update, but I had a case of writer's block (the worst stupid condition in the UNIVERSE!) Anyway, review and tell me whatcha think!**

**-WriterGirl713**


	3. Wishes And Puppies

**Hiya! I'm updating again...finally! Sorry for the late update, but school's been BURYING me with homework! If you didn't already know this, I'm a Desiree freak! She's not my fave evil ghost, that would be Dan Phantom, but she sure does have her uses! Here's chapter 3! Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer:** This is pointless, everyone knows the owner of Danny Phantom would never write FAN fiction, right?

_**Chapter 3: Wishes and Puppies**_

"Uncle Tuckie, I'm hungwy!" Lilith said happily. "Okay, let's go get you something to eat." Tucker said, taking Lilith's hand and leading her into his rather large house. Tucker had gotten over his little I-don't-handle-power-well phase and now had a good job with good pay at Axion Labs.

"What do you want to eat?" Tucker asked the energetic little halfa. She put a finger to her lips, cocked her head, and looked just plain cute.

"Umm. Hamboogies!" She shouted. Tucker tried not to laugh.

"They're called hamburgers, Lilith, not hamboogies." He said, still trying not to laugh.

"Okay! I still want some hamboogies, doe! Oh, wid lettuce!" (A/N Notice Lilith takes after Sam in liking vegetables?) Tucker sighed. She'd get it sooner or later. He turned his back on her to search his refrigerator for the meat. (A/N turning your back is the BIGGEST mistake you can make when baby sitting ANY kid, heh, especially the toddler version of me! My parents say I was a quote, "little independent monster!" I literally needed three seconds to get myself into trouble when they weren't looking! Like that one time I climbed out the window! LOL! Anyway, back to the story!)

While Tucker was heating up hamburgers, Lilith got bored waiting and walked out the sliding glass door into his backyard. She began playing with her favorite plush ghost, Desiree. She had been playing for a while, giggling and dragging the doll across the lawn when a purple mist engulfed the air not four feet away from her. A purple mist escaped her mouth and she stared in wonder as a life-sized version of her plush doll appeared when the mist cleared.

"Desiwee!" Lilith shouted.

"I'm going ghowst!" She shouted, transforming from Lilith Fenton to Lily Phantom. Desiree laughed.

"The daughter of Danny Phantom! You're a cute little midget I must say, but you're still a Phantom." She mused, wondering if the little Phantom posed a threat.

"You gwant wishes!" Lily shouted, her voice echoing just like her father's. Desiree raised her eyebrow. _This could work to my advantage._

"I wish Mommy had ghost powers too!" Lily told the wishing ghost happily.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Desiree said, laughing insanely before she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Danny, look at this one! He's so cute!" Sam said, beckoning her husband. Danny walked over to Sam, who was holding a puppy that looked like a husky, only it could easily be dwarfed by a small cat. It was a hyper Pomeranian.

"Uh uh." He said flatly, raising his eyebrows at the tiny excuse for a dog. Sam moaned her displeasure and put the little puppy back in its pen.

"Look at this one, Sam." Danny said, patting the head of a pit bull. Sam frowned. Danny smiled guiltily.

"What?"

"Danny, you know I want a smaller dog." Danny lowered his gaze and said playfully.

"I guess the saying's true. If your wife wants A and you want Z, you'll have to settle on B." Sam smacked him lightly in the back of the head and he started laughing.

"Woof!" Danny and Sam looked up from their flirting session to see a little black Labrador puppy with its head cocked at them.

"Awww." Sam said, walking up and lifting her out of her pen.

"Isn't she just adorable?" Sam asked Danny, handing the soft puppy to him for emphasis. Danny was about to say something about wanting a 'smaller dog' when Sam handed her to him. She looked up and licked his cheek. He smiled and scratched behind her ears. She _was_ pretty cute.

"Okay, fine, we can get her." He said in defeat. Sam smiled, but her smile faded when she heard an all-too-familiar echo.

"So you have wished it, then so shall it be!" Danny looked around quickly and turned ghost, hastily putting the puppy down. He gasped as he saw Sam's expression. She was pale and looked as if she was about ready to faint.

"Sam?" Danny said, putting a hand to her shoulder.

"Danny. I don't feel so hot. I'm tired." She said sluggishly, slurring her words slightly. She began to sway on the spot and Danny put his other hand on her free shoulder to steady her. Her breathing was coming harder, like she had to work to take the breaths in and push them back out.

"Sam! Sam what's wrong?" She didn't answer him, just collapsed into his arms. This scared him even more. He picked her up bridal style and flew out of the pet shop as fast as he could go.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for this chappie! Sorry about the cliffy, but this seemed to be a good place to stop. Next chappie should come soon if homework is kept at a minimum. So, now I've written the chappie it's time for you to do your part! Just press the review button and tell me whatcha think!**

**-WriterGirl713, The Devil's Angel and Master of Fluff**


	4. A New Phantom

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait, I've been going through a serious lack of modivation called the KILLER WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!! Ahh! Well, now that I've been relaxing a bit over vacation, I think I'll get back into the swing of things pretty quick. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Here's chappie 4, Read, Enjoy, and Review!!!!**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom.

_**Chapter 4: A New Phantom**_

* * *

_Amity Hospital, 3 hours later_

(Sam's POV)

When I opened my eyes the first thing I realized was that I was in my bed and Danny was lying beside me holding my hand. His blank, worried eyes told me he was unaware of my return to consciousness, so I spoke up.

"Danny? What happened?" I muttered groggily, wishing my voice wasn't so coarse….and echoing? I ignored the echo, thinking that it was just me waking up. At the sound of my voice, Danny's head shot up and his face turned up in a smile of intense relief.

"Sam! How are you feeling?" He asked softy, his expression newly marred with worry. I took a moment to analyze my condition (whatever it was) and realized that I felt much lighter than usual and I was a bit cold, too.

"Um, I feel like I lost about 50 pounds and I'm really cold." I said awkwardly. I knew Danny would laugh at my first statement and say something like, "You don't have 50 pounds to lose in the first place!" in his usual humor, but I was wrong. His face took on a greater look of solicitousness and he rested his hand on mine. He took a deep breath, steadying himself before he spoke.

"Sam...I-I don't know exactly what happened back at the pet store...but..." His eyes were filled with tears of fear and concern and his voice was rough with them. He averted his eyes from my own and took a hand mirror from our dresser. He took another breath and handed me the mirror, looking away as my hand touched his to take the mirror.

"Danny? I'm...Am I...I can't be... Oh no! What about Lilith? What about you?" I cried, losing my mind at the sight that met me in the mirror. My face had always been pale, but the reflection in the mirror had almost paper white skin. The completion of the woman in the mirror was impeccable and her eyes glowed deeply black, but somehow harmless. The fair hair of the woman was pure white and she was literally glowing. Her frightened expression matched my own and I knew it was true. I was a ghost.

"Sam." Danny said gently, looking back up at me and edging closer to comfort me, and I suspected, himself. His soft blue eyes were full of confusion, fear, and concern.

"Danny, how did I die?" I whispered disbelievingly, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. And then I realized what I'd just said. _I'm such an idiot! How could I have just said that to my _husband I watched his watery blue eyes slide closed and his downcast face turn away from me. I could tell he was on the brink of tears at my foolish choice of words and it pained me to watch him. When he turned back to me after a few seconds later, his eyes were watery and swollen, he seemed to have won the battle; not a single tear had fallen.

"I don't think you're dead; at least not fully. If you were, then you'd probably be in the Ghost Zone and you're body would still be in the pet store. If I'm right, then you're a halfa like Lily and I." He said logically. This brightened my mood considerably. I closed my eyes for a minute to concentrate. I jumped when two bright black rings formed around my waist and traveled in opposite directions along my body. I was human again. I smiled and began to suffocate Danny in a huge hug.

"I'm human again! I'm a halfa!" I said ecstatically. Danny pretended to choke and I let go of his neck and backed off a bit. He was beaming and his electric blue eyes were shining with relief.

"You're alive." He whispered in ecstasy, letting the tears of happiness fall from his eyes unchecked.

"How are we going to tell Lilith?" I wondered aloud. Danny looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How do you think she'd react to you being a halfa?" He asked, clearly confused.

* * *

**Yay! Another chappie finished! Sorry about the shitty length, tho. I'll do better next time, since I'm still recovering from that terrible case of writer's block. Well, don't forget to review!**


End file.
